Through the Motions
by LiLAqUaMaRiE
Summary: This starts right after the 31st episode of PRLG, The Power of Pink in where Kendrix Morgan, the Pink Galaxy Ranger died in order to save a friend and fellow ranger, Cassie, the Pink Astro Ranger from death. Chapter 3 uploaded! [WIP]
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Through the Motions  
**Author:** LiLAqUaMaRiE  
**Fandom:** Power Rangers  
**Season:** Lost Galaxy  
**Pairings/Characters:** Rangers from both PRiS and PRLG.  
**Rating:** PG-13/K+  
**Warnings:** Drama, tragedy.  
**Word Count:** 1,785  
**Summary:** This starts right after the 31st episode of PRLG, - The Power of Pink - in where Kendrix Morgan, the Pink Galaxy Ranger died in order to save a friend and fellow ranger, Cassie, the Pink Astro Ranger from death.  
**Note:** I re-edited this chapter and I am currently working on chapter two of this so for anyone who has read this chapter before and was wondering when I was going to finish this – I'll promise very soon.

**Keys: **

_Italics_ - for someone's thoughts

**Boldness** – for flash backs/memories

---------------------------

_I was left to cry there  
Waiting outside there  
Grinning with a lost stare_  
- Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne

**Chapter 1** – Losing Grip

Cassie Chan kept her eyes focused straight ahead of her, not really staring at anything specifically but just staring in the direction where Kendrix Morgan was just a few moments ago. Tears freely rolled down her cheeks from her almond color eyes; she could not comprehend what had just taken place. She still wanted to scream out in pain, wanted to make the dreadful pain that was growing each second inside her to go away. But her throat was too sore for any more damage to be done to it, so even if she tried no sound would be heard.

She so passionately wished that everything that had happened a few moments ago was just a bad dream – a mere dream, and nothing more. Unfortunately, that was just something that was impossible, since it did happen. Everything that had transpired mere moments ago was coming back in an onslaught of flashes in her mind. It was like she was reliving it over again. Remembering how both she and Kendrix managed to follow Psycho Pink to the planet Rashon who was in pursuit of the Savage Sword that was located there.

**Together both Pink Rangers are running around the deserted planet, looking for their target. "Stay alert Cassie!" Kendrix's voice speaks out to her comrade as they continue to look around together, "We can't let Psycho Pink find the sword before we do."**

Remembering how they managed to find Psycho Pink as she was about to place her hand on the sword; not even their attempt to plead with her could make that vile creature change her mind. Cassie closed her eyes for a second, _'Nothing stopped her, she just wanted to make us suffer and she succeeded using the sword. I can still remember her evil laughter and her words... "It's pay back time" just as she placed her hand over the sword and pulled it out.'_

'_Damn you Psycho Pink! Why did you have to survive the fight when the other Psychos didn't? Damn you! If it weren't for you, Kendrix wouldn't have had to sacrifice herself for me.'_ Cassie's heart ached at the mere memory of her lost friend,_ 'Oh god...I miss you Kendrix...'_

She remembers seeing Psycho Pink coming toward them in a run with the sword; remembering how her eyes widened in horror behind her helmet as she did the only thing that came to her mind at the time. She pushed Kendrix out of harm's way, yelling "Look out!" as she did. But before she realized it, the sword struck her between her shoulder and her neck; and it painfully started to clutch onto her energy, zapping it away as it drained her.

The memories would not leave her – they haunted her. The way Kendrix fought her way through the vortex to destroy the Savage Sword that had done a lot of damage. How Kendrix fought to not only save anyone else from getting hurt but fought to save her life that was nearing its end – that was caused by Psycho Pink with the usage of the evil sword. _'She gave her life to save mine.'_ Cassie swallowed hard as she tried to blink back more tears that were threatening to fall. _'Mine…my life. Why?' _She closed her eyes, _'I didn't want this, and I certainly did not want her dead...Oh god.'_

**Psycho Pink slashes at the Pink Astro Ranger's mid section with the Savage Sword twice as if forming an X on her; the impact is so great that Cassie falls to the ground in pain, demorphing as she does. "That's it for you Pink Ranger!" Psycho Pink yells out triumphantly as she was about to give the final blow, but she freezes – stopping as she noticed Cassie's morpher on the ground. It had fallen off the Ranger's wrist as she had fallen from the last impact with the sword. Psycho Pink laughs evilly as she stares down at the demorphed Pink Astro Ranger, "I'll get you later..." Before she starts to head toward the morpher. **

**The Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger – Kendrix – who was trying to crawl her way to Psycho Pink, watches in disbelief as Psycho Pink is nearing the fallen morpher; Kendrix struggles to push herself up to her feet, but fails making her resort to just stretching her arm forward toward the evil ranger as she starts screaming "Nooo!" **

**Psycho Pink ignores the other fallen Pink Ranger as she speaks to Cassie, "Your morpher holds much power!" **

**Kendrix's voice could be heard "Don't do it!" Psycho Pink just continues to ignore her, "And that power, will be mine!" She yells out with a cackle. Psycho Pink gets ready to strike down at the morpher with the sword in her hands. Cassie struggles to get up as she yells out weakly, "Nooo..." **

**Psycho Pink retorts back saying, "Yes!" before striking at the morpher in the center, causing a dark pinkish color vortex to form around the morpher and the sword that is standing up straight stuck inside the now broken morpher. The morpher held much power and with the blow at the center, all that power starts to leak out. **

Cassie wanted the memories to go away – to leave her mind. This was more painful then torture itself, but more flashes of what took place before started playing out; it was as if she was watching it over and over even with closed eyes.

**Cassie cries out in pain, since her body is bonded to the morpher, with each drain it was if her life force was being drained from her as well. **

**Kendrix tries to call her friend out from the world of pain she was in, "Cassie... Cassie..." Nothing worked. Cassie is yelling out more and more as the seconds go by; Kendrix stops to glance at the vortex, she sees how much power the morpher is releasing and looks back down to Cassie who is in her arms. "Cassie you got to hold on! I know we're going to beat this!" **

Cassie could not help but feel guilt for what had happen, '_The Galaxy Rangers must hate me...'_

**Kendrix looks down at Cassie's pained face, then back towards the vortex. She starts talking more to herself than to Cassie. "I got to do something." More power is being drained, "I'm the only one that can save her." She places her hand on her quasar sword, pulling it out. **

**Cassie manages to slowly turn toward the direction Kendrix was standing realizing what she was attempting to do, she gasps out her name "Kendrix" but the Pink Galaxy Ranger runs toward the vortex. Reaching it, Kendrix tries to enter it, but gets zapped back into the ground. Cassie who was watching from afar screams out her name. **

'_...because of me, their fellow Ranger and friend is gone. Hell, Leo should hate me hundred folds more!'_ Cassie wanted to die herself. _'She…Kendrix...'_ She bit her bottom lip hard, _'...she was his girlfriend, his love. She was more than just a friend or a fellow ranger to him.'_

She remembered watching in horror as Kendrix slowly, with much pain managed to enter the vortex; she remembered screaming "Kendrix get out of there!" Remembering how the Pink Galaxy Ranger stopped slowly ignoring the pain she was feeling to look back at her, yelling back as much as she could, "I have to Cassie..." before continuing her mission.

**Kendrix with a slowing stagger manages to enter the "eye" of the vortex where the sword and the morpher were at; Cassie's screams can be heard, "GET OUT OF THERE!" Kendrix glances one last time to Cassie with sad eyes behind her helmet before looking back to the sword. "But I got to destroy it...forever!" With that she smashes the sword with her quasar saber making it blow up in a pure white light – with her right along with it.**

**Once all the other rangers managed to catch up with the two Pink rangers, Kendrix's spirit materializes in front of them. Her spirit glances toward all of them slowly before smiling softly, "I'm okay...I'll always be here..." With that final message, her spirit slowly vaporizes into the sword as it starts to fly into the sky above. **

**A second later Cassie's morpher is fixed, as if nothing ever happened to it.**

She opened her eyes slowly as it started to sting with pain from all the crying, _'Because of me she's gone; because of me. This is not fair.'_

Cassie still did not move from where she stood; the exact place where she watched Kendrix's spirit say goodbye to them. She lowered her face as she closed her eyes once more, her hands at her sides forming into small tight fists.

'_Why Kendrix, why did you have to die?'_ Swallowing was becoming difficult for her due to the lump she had in her throat, _'You were my friend, my fellow Pink ranger. We pink rangers were supposed to stick together...' _She swallowed back a sob that was threatening to come out. _'...not fall apart. God, even though with the short time we met..._' Her resolve to not cry anymore was breaking;_ 'We clicked so well when we interacted for the first time Kendrix. I never wished you any harm...' _She was biting her lip hard almost making _it bleed_, _'Hell I rather hoped you had allowed me to die than you.'_

The Astro Pink Ranger dropped to her knees on the ground below. More tears of pain were running down her cheeks freely. She couldn't hold back her sobs any longer. The other rangers around her could hear her sobs; each of them breaking away from their own pain to watch Cassie with sad eyes as she pounded the ground with her fists, sobbing out with anger.

"Why? Why? Kendrix..." She continued to pound as she sobbed out the words. "No...You couldn't have died...no..." She stopped pounding as her uncontrollable sobs started to take their toll on her and with a blood-curdling scream she yelled out the name of the fallen Pink Galaxy Ranger.

"KENDRIX!"

Cassie fell on her side on the ground, crawling into a tight small ball sobbing her heart out. The rest of the Astro Rangers could not stand to watch any longer their fallen comrade and ran to her side.

The Red Astro Ranger – Andros – called out as he reached her, "Cassie." Andros pulled her towards him, cradling her body to him in his arms. He started to stroke her hair whispering soothing words. The other Astro Rangers knelt around them watching with sad eyes but as well giving comforting words as possible while the other rangers – the Lost Galaxy ones stood to the side watching in silence.

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Through the Motions  
**Author:** LiLAqUaMaRiE  
**Fandom:** Power Rangers  
**Season:** Lost Galaxy  
**Pairings/Characters:** Rangers from both PRiS and PRLG.  
**Rating:** PG-13/K+  
**Warnings:** Drama, tragedy.  
**Word Count:** 1,447  
**Summary:** This starts right after the 31st episode of PRLG, - The Power of Pink - in where Kendrix Morgan, the Pink Galaxy Ranger died in order to save a friend and fellow ranger, Cassie, the Pink Astro Ranger from death.  
**Note:** I finally have chapter two done, beta-ed and posted! Go me! Sorry, lol, if it seemed like I TOOK forever in writing this. Hopefully I can find time to work on chapter three soon.

**Keys: **

_Italics_ - for someone's thoughts

**Boldness** – for flash backs/memories

---------------------------

_No I don't mind keeping this bottled inside me  
You came along and tore this wall down around me  
Looks like you found me… now I know why  
I felt like shit when I woke up this morning_  
- Woke Up This Morning by Nickelback

**Chapter 2 – **Spinning Thoughts, Bound Hands

Cassie opened her eyes slowly before staring upwards at the ceiling above her. Where was she? She sat up from where she was as she glanced down at her lower torso, looking around herself. She was on a bed? She blinked, confused. _'This doesn't look like my room.'_ She wondered where she was and why she was there.

One thing she did know was that for some odd reason or another, her body ached from head to toe as she tried to move off the bed_. 'What the hell?'_ She lifted a hand to rub her aching head, as she tried to remember what had happened to cause her to be in such a state.

_'Why does my body hurt?'_ She couldn't help but wonder._ 'Hell, why can't I remember any–' _she stopped from finishing her thought as her gaze fell upon a picture frame that was on a nearby table. Her body froze as her eyes were locked upon that frame. It was a few minutes before she stood, ignoring the pain within her as she took small deliberate steps toward the table across from the bed she was on earlier.

Reaching the table, she stared down at the picture frame. She stretched out a hand to grasp it; at first as her hand was inches away from touching it she retracted her hand a bit – feeling suddenly afraid. She blinked as she closed her eyes and reached once more for the frame, finally grabbing it within her clutches. She lifted it up; bringing it toward her face as she slowly opened her eyes – fearful of what's to come.

It was a normal picture, one where six people stood standing next to each other, huddled together – each of them with an arm around the other. They were all smiling, laughing; it was a happy picture, a moment of pure joy frozen for times to come – a memory of the past.

Small tears fell from her eyes. Cassie couldn't help but keep her eyes on a certain person in the picture; a blonde haired woman in pink, beautiful in her own way, smiling cheerfully at the camera that was taking the picture. A sob wanted to break through her throat, Cassie had to bite down hard on her lip to stop from sobbing out.

Memories of things that have passed formed within her mind; she was recalling the events from before. All the memories she wished to never remember, rushed to her in sudden flashes – one after the other nonstop. A name stood out within her mind – Kendrix.

The picture frame fell out of her hand, falling aimlessly down toward the floor below – crashing as it did. Cassie took slow steps backwards as a trembling hand slowly went to her face. Her lips were quivering as she tried to close her mind to the horrible images that plagued her. Tears swept down her almond colored eyes; the door to the room she was in opened.

She was so lost in her world, she didn't notice who entered. _'Kendrix…Kendrix is dead?'_ She backed herself up against a wall; she fell to her knees as she slid down the wall with her hands covering her mouth as she tried to hold back the sobs that were threatening to come out. _'She killed her._' She was so lost within herself to not notice the shouts in the room, not notice the hands on her shoulders, shaking her_. 'I killed Kendrix!'_ She started to tremble as someone pulled her into an embrace, rocking her gently.

'_She died…because of me.'_ A sob broke through. _'Because of me; I'm a murder.'_ She shook her head before roughly pushing away from the one holding her.

"Cassie!"

She turned her face toward the sound; she really wasn't seeing anything but her pain.

"Cassie, can you hear me?"

She just wanted to close her eyes and will herself to death; she deserved it for what she's done.

"Cassie! Cassie, please talk to me, are you alright?"

Her eyes finally focused on the person talking to her, it was a female. She was wearing yellow – she knew her.

"Cassie, sweetie, please say something! You're starting to scare me here!"

"A-Ashley?" Her voice was barely a whisper, but the Yellow Astro Ranger was able to catch it.

"Cassie! Oh thank god!" Ashley voice let out a sigh of relief, "You were scaring me there…" Ashley Hammond glanced down at to her best friend – her sister who was in so much pain. "Sweetie, don't do this. Don't close yourself to the pain."

Cassie's lips quivered again; the tears never ceased. Ashley continued as she crawled closer to the trembling body before her. "You don't have to handle this by yourself sweetie." She hugged the pink ranger close to her, "I'm here for you." Ashley ran her hand through the pink ranger's long raven hair, stroking it – trying to soothe the wounded young girl. "The others are here for you too hon." She leaned her chin on top of the other girl's head, "You're not alone."

Cassie wanted to scream, wanted to run away – wanted to die. She buried herself deeper within the other woman's arms, seeking the closure the yellow ranger brought her for the moment. "But…but it hurts…" she managed to whisper out in a pained voice.

Ashley herself had tears that fell fromher eyes. "I know baby, I know." She rocked the girl in her arms, "It'll get better one day."

Silence reigned between them for a long while before Cassie's sobs ceased for the moment. Cassie tilted her face upward to look up at Ashley. "The others hate me don't they?"

Ashley blinked taken back at the sudden question. "What?" She shook her head forcefully, "No. No, of course not! Why would you say such a thing?"

Cassie swallowed trying to pull away from the other girl's embrace, "Do you even have to ask?"

Ashley held onto Cassie, pulling her back towards her, lifting her hand to touch the other girl's face, to make her look at her. "What are you trying to say Cas?"

Cassie glanced up at the wall behind Ashley. "Don't you get it?" She just continued to stare at the wall. "I killed her, Ashley. I killed her."

Ashley's eyes widened, "What? No! God no!"

Cassie pulled away, this time being able to break free from the other girls grasp as she was taken back by her sudden revelation. She slowly stood, standing on her two trembling legs, leaning a hand onto the wall next to her for support. "If it wasn't for me…if it wasn't for me…" She couldn't finish her comment.

Ashley stood herself. Glaring at Cassie she shook her head. "Don't you dare say it was your fault, you hear me? Hell, don't even think it was your fault."

Cassie gave a harsh laugh as she returned the glare, her pain turning into anger. "No? No? You're telling me not to think that?"

"Damn it Cas!" Ashley shook her head quickly, "This is so not your fault – in no way is it." She threw her hands up exasperatedly, "If you want to blame someone, fine! Blame someone! But blame Psycho Pink – not yourself. She's the one to blame, not you!"

"But if it wasn't for me –"

Ashley stormed up to Cassie, standing in front of her best friend with a grim look. "Say it, Cassie. She's dead. She's dead and isn't coming back and it wasn't your fault."

"But…"

"No." Ashley placed her hands on top of Cassie's shoulders, shaking them a bit. "You were the one going after the sword. You weren't the one who was slashing people with it. You weren't the one who wanted to use the sword for evil purposes. You hear me, this wasn't your fault."

Cassie stared at the ground below before quietly asking a question. "She's not coming back….is she?"

Ashley sighed softly, as her sad eyes took in the defeated form of her best friend. She squeezed Cassie's shoulder gently, before responding. "No, sweetie, she's not."

Silence reigned once more in the room.

Ashley squeezed Cassie's shoulder once more, "Come on hon. The others are worried sick over you. Want to go out of this room and see them? If you're not ready, you don't have to."

Cassie glanced up tiredly at her best friend.

Ashley gave her a sad smile, "Really. If you're not ready I can tell them all to leave you alone for now."

Cassie tried to give her a small smile before shaking her head slowly. "No. I – I want to see them."

Ashley smiled at her once more, "Okay sweetie, whatever you want."

**TBC.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Through the Motions  
**Author:** LiLAqUaMaRiE  
**Fandom:** Power Rangers  
**Season:** Lost Galaxy  
**Pairings/Characters:** Rangers from both PRiS and PRLG.  
**Rating:** PG-13/K+  
**Warnings:** Drama, tragedy.  
**Word Count:** 904  
**Summary:** This starts right after the 31st episode of PRLG, - The Power of Pink - in where Kendrix Morgan, the Pink Galaxy Ranger died in order to save a friend and fellow ranger, Cassie, the Pink Astro Ranger from death.  
**Note:** I finally have chapter three done! surprised look Thanks for those who have reviewed! Nice comments make me smile.

**Keys: **

_Italics_ - for someone's thoughts

**Boldness** – for flash backs/memories

---------------------------

_I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be,  
Until you're resting here with me  
I don't want to call my friends,  
They might wake me from this dream,  
And I can't leave this bed,  
Risk forgetting all that's been_  
- Here With Me by Dido

**Chapter 3 – **All Good Things Comes To an End

Leo Corbett silently entered the quarters Kendrix used to share with Maya when she was alive.

He froze at the doorstep, viewing the room silently. Half of the room screamed Kendrix loud and clear; little things, many things – everything that was hers stood out within the room. Leo swallowed a lump that formed in his throat.

She was gone and she wasn't coming back.

That knowledge hurt him so deeply within his heart and soul – he felt as if half of him died right along with Kendrix. She was the woman who had captured his heart and kept it for all eternity. When she died, his heart went along with her.

He slowly stepped into the quiet room. Maya wasn't anywhere since she was with the others mourning their lost friend – comrade. He needed to be alone. He needed to be with Kendrix in anyway possible and if her room with her stuff was the closest he was going to get, well then he was going to be there – no matter what.

Leo glanced at Kendrix's bed – it was neatly done with a pink bear lying on top of her pillow. A small smile crept upon his lips as he stared at the pink bear. It was a gift he had given her a while back when she was eating a plate of nachos; ironically, she had named it after the food - 'Mr. Nacho'. A tear slipped down his cheek as he walked closer to the bed, sitting down on it.

He stared silently at the bear on top of the pillow before reaching out to it with a trembling hand. He allowed his fingers to stroke the bear's fur softly for a moment before grasping it within his hands to bring it closer to him. Tears continued to fall from his eyes as he hugged the pink bear close. Kendrix had loved the bear so much, every time she was in her room, it never left her side – she even slept with it at night. More tears fell.

A sob broke through from his lips as he lay down on the bed, hugging the stuffed bear to his chest. His body shook with tears, with pain, with loss. He was so lost without her; how could he even consider imagining his life without her.

Who was going to go and reprimand him for his wrongs? Who was going to come and sit near him and just be there for him when he was down? Who was going to hug him and soothe him in his time of need? Who was going to be there to tell him how much they loved him and wanted to be with him?

Who was going to be there for the proposal he was going to give?

Leo moved a hand away from the bear he was clutching; he moved it towards one of his pant pockets, pulling out a small black box. He brought it up to his tear streaked face. "Why did you have to leave me Kendrix?" he whispered to himself. "I wanted to spend my life with you…"

His eyes closed rapidly in anguish. "Damn it Kendrix! You can't leave me here alone." His lips trembled with each word he yelled out to the room. There was no one to answer him.

He was alone.

---------

Mike Corbett stood outside the quarters that used to be Kendrix's, watching inside through the doors that were left open by the person who was currently occupying the room. His face was covered in tears. It was a sad day.

He swallowed hard as he heard his little brother sobbing within the room before him; it hurt him so much to hear his younger brother in so much pain and he wasn't able to do anything to stop it.

Mike wanted to run inside the room and gather his little brother within his arms and soothe him, protect him – but he pushed down the urge. Leo needed to be alone; he needed to mourn Kendrix in his own way, by himself. He knew that, understood that – but it didn't stop him from feeling the urge to be with him.

He couldn't help but feel fear as he listened to his brother's sobs as tears of his own fell from his eyes silently. He leaned closer to a wall, laying his forehead upon it. He may not be able to get close to his brother now, but he would be as close as he could get – he wouldn't leave him completely alone in his time of need.

His mourning can wait. His pain at losing a woman he consider a younger sister to him will wait. He has to be strong for his younger brother – he needs him instead.

He already lost one sibling in one day to death; he doesn't want to lose another one to pain.

Mike closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath before opening them up. He lifted an arm up to his face, wiping away the tears with the sleeves of his shirt. He won't cry for now – he has to be strong.

Not only for Leo but for the others; Damien, Kai, Maya - they all need him too. They were all his younger siblings in one way or another – and he would rather live in hell than see any of them suffer alone.

He has to be strong for them.

**TBC.**


End file.
